


Only Fools Rush In

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawatari Shingo wouldn’t call himself daring. No wait, he would. In fact, he would embrace his daringness and use all of it to win over a certain entertainment duelist if it was the last thing he’d do. Written for the YGOshipolympics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

It had taken the great Sawatari Shingo exactly three weeks, two days, sixteen hours, two minutes, and six seconds to accept that he had a crush on Sakaki Yuuya. And yes, he had been counting. Since the first day he saw Yuuya’s obnoxious—actually quite adorable—face, Shingo had begun counting. It wasn’t as if he had fallen in love at first sight. That kind of romance was meant for fairy tales and the stupid romantic comedies he enjoyed watching every Saturday night. It was a type of romance not meant for someone as wonderful as Shingo. No, he was meant for greater things like winning the love of the crowds and maybe breaking a few hearts before deciding that dating was a waste of time for someone as marvelous as he.

However, life threw Yuuya at Shingo, and all Shingo could think about lately was Yuuya’s big, warm smile and the way his eyes lit up brilliantly when the sunlight hit his face at just the perfect angle. Stupid thoughts, really, for when Shingo told his friends about his maybe-sorta-kinda crush, they giggled and called him lovesick.

“As if,” Shingo blurted, face flushed as Kakimoto, Yamabe, and Ootomo laughed at him some more. They didn’t mean any harm, but Shingo hated his face for being so obvious and pleaded with them to stop.

They did, eventually. They also suggested Shingo take matters into his own hands.

“You know, try to win him over,” Kakimoto said.

Yamabe added, “You shouldn’t hide your love.” Shingo narrowed his eyes at the last word, but Yamabe continued. “Make it obvious.”

Ootomo voiced his agreement, and before Shingo could protest, the three were writing down ideas Shingo could use to win over Yuuya’s heart.

Although Shingo wanted to disagree and deny he really even had a crush, once he saw the ideas, he was set on winning Yuuya’s heart. After all, no one could refuse Shingo. He was a prize, and if Yuuya didn’t realize that then maybe Yuuya didn’t deserve him.

xxx

Writing love letters was apparently some sort of romantic gesture that usually won over certain types of girls in those romance movies Shingo watched. The problems were that Yuuya wasn’t a girl and they weren’t stars in a romance movie—much to Shingo’s disappointment. However, that wouldn’t stop him from acting as if he were part of a grand play.

For the last three days, Shingo had taken it upon himself to leave poems for Yuuya to find.

Yuuya, though, didn’t seem to care, and it was beginning to irritate Shingo.

“Why won’t he respond?”

Kakimoto shrugged, “Maybe he’s shy?”

Shingo knew better and rolled his eyes. “It’s Sakaki Yuuya. He isn’t shy.”

Yamabe pulled Kakimoto and Ootomo aside and whispered, “I hate to say it, but he has a point.”

“Maybe his poems aren’t good,” Ootomo suggested.

“Or maybe he forgot to sign them,” Kakimoto interjected.

“Let’s see one of your poems,” Yamabe said to Shingo.

Shingo sighed, handed one of his poems to his friends, and proceeded to shove a piece of cake into his mouth. 

_Roses are red_  
_Violets are blue_  
_You're a pretty cool duelist_  
_But I'm better than you_

After swallowing the cake, Shingo proudly added, "It's publication material, right?"

Yamabe, Kakimoto, and Ootomo lied and nodded. Later, they would suggest Shingo try another approach.

xxx

When writing love letters didn't work, Shingo tried his hand at learning how to play an instrument. His father had attempted to get him to play the piano as a young boy, and, while he had initially rejected the idea, thinking it too boring and difficult, he was now trying his hardest to master the instrument. Or at least a few songs so he could impress Yuuya with his amazing skills. However, learning more than "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" and "Happy Birthday" was proving to be a challenge. 

To no one in particular, Shingo ranted. "Why is the key so far away? Who designed this thing anyway? It's impossible to press both keys at the same time!" For four hours, the boy had been sitting at the piano, hoping that he would become a professional pianist in one afternoon. But his few accomplishments would not be enough to impress even a baby. How was he supposed to serenade Yuuya if he couldn't play more than a couple of stupid children’s songs? 

A knock on the door halted Shingo's attempt at smashing his face against the keys. He frowned, glaring at the door before remembering that he had invited Yuuya over to trade cards. 

"Yo," Yuuya greeted, his sweet smile making Shingo's insides twist in an uncomfortable way. 

"Horrible timing. I was in the middle of practice," Shingo told Yuuya as he stepped aside to let the shorter boy in. 

"Practice?"

Shingo motioned to the piano.

"You play?!"

The only things Shingo could do to combat Yuuya’s excitement were nod and grin. "Of course I play," Shingo scoffed, a blush covering his face. Before he could say anything else, though, Shingo heard music playing. "Wait... You play too?"

While Shingo had been internally rejoicing—Yuuya was finally taking more notice of him!—Yuuya had sat on the piano bench and begun playing. Yuuya didn't seem to hear Shingo, for his attention was fully on the piano, fingers moving swiftly, fluidly. Shingo recognized the score, but he couldn't name the tune. It was probably one of those famous pieces that everyone subconsciously knew. A small smile crossed his features as he let the melody flow through his body. In that moment, Shingo realized that Yuuya had wooed him once more, and all he could do was stare longingly at the back of Yuuya's head. 

xxx

When poetry and music failed, Shingo opted for baking. The way to someone's heart is through their stomach, right? "Of course," Shingo sang to himself as he eyed the table of pies, cakes, and parfaits that he spent all night and morning baking and assembling. He wasn't entirely sure what Yuuya's favorite dessert was, so Shingo made everything _he_ liked. Shingo had exquisite taste, so Yuuya was sure to like something, right? Plus, this time around, his plan was foolproof. He had thought of everything, from where he was going to meet Yuuya to what he was going to say when he offered Yuuya the desserts. And then, Yuuya would be so overwhelmed with Shingo’s talent and generosity that he would flash Shingo that beautiful smile and rush into his arms and—

Shingo was getting ahead of himself.

Really, Shingo had gone out of his way this time around and was hoping Yuuya would finally understand how he felt.

Of course, Shingo thought he had planned everything, but he actually forgot one important aspect. When he was ready to leave to meet Yuuya, he realized that he had no actual way of carrying the treats to the place where they were meeting. Thus, he had to enlist the help of his friends.

Dragging Yamabe, Kakimoto, and Ootomo along probably wouldn’t have been a problem in any other case, but their grins were making Shingo feel nervous. “You’re not helping,” he told them as he shot them each a pouty glare.

“It’ll be okay,” Kakimoto said cheerfully.

“Yeah, you won’t even notice us,” Ootomo added.

Yamabe joked, “And we can help you with dessert.”

Feeling a little better, Shingo smiled at his friends before he heard Yuuya call for him. A strange rush of excitement filled Shingo, but before he knew it, he tripped over his own foot and went tumbling to the ground, two boxes of pie in tow.

The worst part was when the other three, worried about their dear friend, rushed to Shingo’s aid and dropped everything they were holding on top of Shingo.

After realizing what had happened, Shingo looked up to find an amused grin on Yuuya’s face. The icing thankfully hid the rush of blood to Shingo’s cheeks.

xxx

"Poker?"

Shingo grinned at Yuuya's question and nodded. "Poker."

"Can't we just duel?"

"Live a little, Sakaki Yuuya," Shingo protested, crossing his arms. The boys were sitting across from each other in Yuuya’s room, snacks and two small milkshakes sitting on the floor beside them.

"You said we were going to play a fun game," Yuuya whined, pouting playfully. 

Shingo's only reply was to lean forward and flick Yuuya's nose. "This _is_ fun," he said, shuffling the cards before dealing five to each of them. 

Yuuya would have argued, but Shingo's smug expression made him want to beat Shingo at his own game. The boy had been acting strange for the past week, and, though Yuuya initially waved off Shingo's behavior as another one of Shingo's attention-hungry antics, Shingo's flustered glances and stuttering replies were _too_ unusual.

"I'm going to win," Yuuya challenged, grinning as he picked up two new cards.

Shingo laughed. "As if!" He, too, threw two cards to the side and picked up two new cards. His hand was strong, so his confidence blossomed. "Say, if you're so sure you're going to win, what do you say we make a bet?"

Yuuya raised a brow. Shingo's offer could be problematic for Yuuya, but it could also be amusing if he played his cards right. "You mean, if you lose, you'll let me hang your underwear outside the window."

"Watch it, Sakaki Yuuya!" The laugh that fluttered through the room made Shingo blush. He didn't want his underwear on full display, but if that's what Yuuya wanted, Shingo supposed he could let him have his way. Plus, Yuuya wasn't going to win. "Fine, but if I win, you have to close your eyes."

"That sounds dangerous," Yuuya retorted, frowning as he glanced at his cards. 

"Yeah, well, hanging my underwear from the window isn't exactly saintly of you."

"Fine, you're on. Best three out of five."

Shingo grinned, nodded, and revealed his hand. The frown on Yuuya's face was enough to make Shingo cheer out loud.

"You're going down," Yuuya promised as Shingo collected the cards, shuffled them, and redistributed them. Shingo wasn't phased by Yuuya's determination though. He had a goal to reach.

Yuuya, however, ended up doing a good job keeping his promise. He easily won the next two rounds, his smug smile making Shingo worry. 

Shingo was supposed to win easily! When his other attempts at wooing Yuuya hadn't worked, Shingo decided that beating Yuuya at a game and claiming a prize was all he had left. "Wipe that grin off your face, Yuuya," Shingo muttered, tossing aside four cards before picking up four new ones. If he lost this round, he’d miss his chance at stealing a kiss—though, at this point, all Shingo really wanted to do was kick that stupid expression off Yuuya’s face.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser," Yuuya said, laughing. "Winning is thrilling, isn't it?" The laughs continued, and Shingo would have thrown all the cards at Yuuya's face if his smile weren’t so damn distracting. "I hope you don't have strange patterns on your underwear. That’d be embarrassing."

"Sakaki Yuuya, you are cruel! But I have bad news for you." Shingo flashed Yuuya a winning hand and promptly silenced the taunts.

"You cheated, didn't you?"

"You wish."

“Then the next one settles it.” Yuuya’s words were laced with determination and enthusiasm, but Shingo wasn’t going to give up so easily. He nodded, then collected the cards and shuffled them. Shingo’s future was riding on this hand.

Yuuya was extremely good at keeping a straight face when he looked at his cards. Shingo couldn’t quite tell what the boy was thinking. All he noted before discarding two of his cards was that Yuuya tossed aside only one card.

Lucky for Shingo, he had somehow acquired a full house. “I hope you’re ready to lose, Sakaki Yuuya!” After flipping his cards over, Yuuya’s expression went from one of shock to disappointment, and Shingo’s ego grew.

“I guess you win, Sawatari.” 

Yuuya’s frown was almost too endearing. It made Shingo’s heart dance, and though he quite liked the look of defeat on Yuuya's face, Shingo also wanted to kiss the frown away. “Well, close your eyes,” he finally said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Okay, but nothing that will physically harm me. Promise?”

“You have my word,” Shingo promised and smiled when Yuuya closed his eyes. Before his nerves got in his way, Shingo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yuuya’s. It was a clumsy kiss, but soft, and it made Shingo’s hands tremble, more so when Yuuya placed his cards on the floor, moved his hands to Shingo’s hair, and gently combed the strands in an attempt to pull him closer.

When Shingo pulled away, a blush stained his cheeks.

“So that’s what all the weird poetry was about.”

A frown appeared on Shingo’s face. “You could have said something sooner.”

Yuuya shrugged, a satisfied smile lingering on his face. “I’ll get us some more cake. Then we can duel and have some real fun.”

Shingo smirked. “You’re on.”

It was only when Yuuya left that Shingo glanced at Yuuya’s straight flush and realized he had actually lost that round.

**Author's Note:**

> A straight flush (Yuuya’s hand) beats a full house (Shingo’s hand). :D In case anyone isn’t familiar with poker.


End file.
